11:11
by Rielin
Summary: The two hands of the clock lingers at the same time― 11:11, as I whisper ―"Let our love last forever,"


**11:11**  
 _i whisper― 'Let our love last forever,'_

 **bgm** 《 11:11 - taeyeon 》

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

"11:10,"

"60 more seconds,"

She breathed out puffs of air as the frosty breeze of winter chilled down to her bloodstreams, causing her entire body to shiver. He reached out, his left hand grabbing onto his phone as the screen light was bright enough to make a glimpse of his face. His right hand slowly reached out for her slender fingers, then wrapped itself as it gently embraced her from the fingertips. Then the pixels of the phone screen swiftly made its way towards another minute of their precious life,

"11:11,"

"Make a wish,"

The two youthful teenagers closed their eyes gently, with puffs of air softly being released from between their lips that seemed to speak their inner voices, the two silently whispered,

" _Let our love last forever,"_

* * *

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

A slender, yet a masculine hand was raised up as if it was reaching forward the stars that has bloomed on the night sky. The chilly breeze of the winter was enough to create a frosty sensation between his fingertips, yet the boy seemed to not mind. His other hand was loosely grabbing onto a cigarette that was lighting up its last hint of fire even in the frosty winter breeze. Then he lowered his arm and expertly reached out for his phone that was deeply placed inside his pockets of his jacket. He flipped the phone to the correct side and pressed on the home screen with his thumb, and his phone screen lit up.

The time was reading [11:00].

11 more minutes. An hour until another day without you will pass.

The boy let out a melancholy laugh as nostalgic memories were spread across his mind.

With a sigh, he raised himself up from the bench that he was sitting on. He hesitated for a moment before taking his first step, then with another sigh, he walked towards the source of the lights that were spread across like a milky way― the central part of the city.

* * *

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

Crisp, autumn leaves majestically danced in the air as they let the gentle, chilly air of the fall make their way. With his hands inside his pockets and with his hearing blocked off by music generated from his earphones the male stopped in front of a street light, facing a busy four―way street.

A petite female made her way through the busy crowds and stopped in front of the street light as well, however the male was unable to realize his surroundings. His vision was glaring down his phone as his thumb was busily scrolling down his social media's news feed. In addition, he was actually listening to his favorite playlist as the volumes were rather intensified through his earphones.

Then an alarm popped up.

 **11:11 PM**. ― _Let our love last forever,_

He gently smiled, it has been his alarm since junior year in high school, up to this date where he is junior year in university.

 _11:11 ; when there's not too much time left to the day._

 _The two hands of the clock in his heart constantly lingers the same time._

"Let our love last forever,"

His eyes widened. He slowly reached for right side of his earphone and released the grip as the earphone loosely hung in the air. He raised his vision from his phone and turned his head toward the right.

Past the slender, petite fingers were her tiny shoulders. Past that was the violet hair that wasn't straightened or curled, it was loosely brushed as the aroma of violet shampoo swayed in the air. Past that was the cherry colored lips, and past that… was the violet eyes of hers.

It wasn't the male that said their memory this time. It was her. She's the one who said it, ― _Let our love last forever._

She smiled at the sight of bewildered male.

That night when they made their wish at 11:11 PM under the light pole while sitting on a bench, the night they shared together before she was removed from his life and as she moved onto another land, the night where the boy and the girl released their sorrowful tears of an unwanted break up, "Let our love last forever", their wish upon the time of 11:11 echoed into their mind for four years. And once again, it resonated into their mind, but clearly and courageously, under the street light of a busy street, their night has returned.

The male smiled.

"Let our love last forever,"

 _I believed I will be over you, like a strange flower that blooms in between seasons,  
_ _like the morning star that hangs between days,_

Yet that thinkings quickly brushed away, as our wish came true. Our love will last forever, starting 11:11.

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

 **end.**

* * *

 **note:** inspired by _Taeyeon's 11:11_ | plot twist; this wasn't written at 11:11, instead was finished at 10:11 lawl. /couldn't wait one hour.

sorry i write too much els x ais but they're my fav !


End file.
